


Sherlock's Pillow

by cansees, WatsonsStressBall



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cansees/pseuds/cansees, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatsonsStressBall/pseuds/WatsonsStressBall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock sometimes uses John as a pillow. John tries not to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Pillow

***正文***  
当John Watson听见第一个柔软的鼾声时，他便知道他将度过一个漫长的夜晚了。  
在有限的空间内他尽可能地小心翼翼，将被缠住的手腕脚腕拉回来，想办法让疲劳的关节休息下。他知道他在做这些的时候必须谨慎，以免吵醒Sherlock——之前的经验告诉他，Sherlock在惩罚的方面拥有种种不人道的创意，他真的不希望仅仅因为打断了Sherlock美梦的罪过而又花费一个周末在束缚、鞭打与种种让人眼花缭乱的羞耻Play上。因此，John在解开——至少是松开点他们的连接时尽他所能缓慢而小心的移动着。  
John在这个晚上认清了另外一个事实，那就是，Sherlock在束缚方面也十分的熟练。John在他爱人身下受到的束缚没有紧到要勒死他，但他们都以一种精心安排的弯曲缠绕着——他几乎动不了了，更别谈什么解救自己，他甚至连尝试的机会都没有，若想避过弄醒Sherlock的风险。  
不过至少他还能做一件事去改善下自己的处境，John想着，他迅速地吐出两声浑浊的喘息，然后吞了几下口水，舔了舔嘴唇。  
蒙着眼，被束缚着，无法得知时间的推移，他陷入了不安的瞌睡中。  
****  
不知过了多久，他醒了过来，发现Sherlock在他身上动着。本能之下，John尝试着去移动他的肢体，当短暂的动弹被身上的束缚固定在床柱上时，他才记起了现在的情况。John筋疲力尽的估算着现在是否已经天亮了，如果是的话，Sherlock是否会想利用John现在所处的困境，就像他在过去类似场合所做的那样，去放纵自己的欲望。对于一个晚上来说这并不完全罕有，有次在一个令人兴奋的案子结束后，Sherlock为了一点乐趣将John绑了起来，John在他们高潮的时候便在他身上晕倒了，当John在几个小时后再次醒来时，他仍被绑在他们的床上，Sherlock的手和嘴唇在他无助的身体上蠕动着，寻求着第二次招待。绝大多数时候，John还是很享受它们的，但有时，说实话，作为Sherlock的枕头整整一晚实在是让人疲劳又僵硬，他更想要被放开然后，去洗个大热水澡，让自己干净点，也舒缓下酸痛的肌肉。  
不过现在肯定还是夜间，因为Sherlock似乎仍睡得死死的——他一直把身体往下移，直到把头枕在了John的胸膛上。手臂停在John肚子两旁，而余下的身体，大字型的窝在了John被迫大张的两腿之间，呼吸深沉而规律。John小小的颤抖着蠕动了下，但Sherlock并没有醒来。对于一个消瘦的男人，Sherlock还真是出人意料的重，他沉睡着，完全无视了小矮人在他不适的绑定之下小小的安静斗争。  
John呼了口气。他无法知道有几分之几的夜晚已经过去，而还有几分之几，让他花在被困上面。典型的Sherlock型自私，即使在这时John已陷入筋疲力尽，他仍然记得Sherlock是怎样将他从伦敦的另一面召唤回来，仅仅因为他懒得去找支笔，或去泡杯茶，或去发条短信，他在他体内建起了深深的无奈和挫折。不过这些看来还不够，现在看来，他的功能还被拓展到了充当一张活着的床垫？  
一声低沉的咕哝打断了John安静的沉思，然后John僵住了，显然，Sherlock，醒了。也许，他想，也许若我保持绝对安静，他会睡回去。  
但即使Sherlock轻微的移动着，他并没有醒；John现在只能分辨出一个低沉的男中音，在他胸前轻轻含糊的咕哝道：  
“J——nnnnn…”Sherlock含糊地发着音，然后把John抱得更紧了点，像是会感到更舒适一般，在他的身体里埋得更深了。  
有种突如其来的刺痛在John的胸中升起。他蓦然想起Sherlock独自一人度过的那些年，为那些忘恩负义的群众们冒着生命危险；破解一个又一个的案子，只被一队离了他就活不了的警察叫怪胎。他想起了他自己孤身回到伦敦时，无依无靠，身无分文，然后，Sherlock将激亅情和快乐重新注入了他的生命——还有更多的，一段他从未曾幻想过的友谊与爱情。John又想起了他以为Sherlock已经死去的那段漫长岁月，当他狂怒、对奇迹出现感到无望与无法再被安慰时，超越了所有的期盼，他的朋友，回到了他身边。  
Sherlock就是他的整个世界，他击中了他，所以他才是现在的John Watson，然后不知何故，坠入了这个难以言明的，带着缺陷的，辉煌的，美丽的，天才般的世界。  
他渴望着用他的双臂去抱紧Sherlock，但是由于被束缚着，他只好继续安静地躺在这儿，默许Sherlock在他身上舒展身体。  
在某些方面来说，其实匆忙地横穿过整个伦敦去发一条短信并没有那么难，或甚至是为救Sherlock射死一个连环杀人凶手。他们甚至都从来没有成为过困难，他想着。  
如果这就是Sherlock想要的，John会为他呈上。他永远不会拒绝Sherlock所要的任何东西。

***END***


End file.
